gnometownfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bermuda
Welcome! Congratulations on starting GnomeTown Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Theme I've found a good image for the background and have resized it.I would like to have temporay rights to install it please --'Tama63' 12:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) do you know the font used for the GnomeTown logo? :I wouldn't know. Maybe the developer or someone else would know. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ReRe:Theme It done what do you think? --'Tama63' 22:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's awesome! Although, the repeating isn't necessary. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I also changed the welcome message --'Tama63' 23:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! I was bound to do that someday, but with me only working here before you came is pretty tough. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Bermuda, I have recently discovered Gnome Town (been playing for 2 days, currently level 12), and wanted to look up some info about it, thus stumbled upon your wiki. I have edited several wiki's in the past, and love doing it. I noticed that there isn't much info here yet, especially for things that are at my level (or beyond), so I'd love to start helping add info for your users. Of course, this is your wiki, and I don't want to tread on any toes. If I'm doing something wrong (or there is some particular part of the wiki you'd like me to work on), please let me know. In the meantime, I'll simply try to add missing pages, or grammar/spell-check the existing pages, adding any extra info I can think of. Thanks, Jamdog 23:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Plans Did we want to set up a twitter to help promote the wiki: here are my ideas *Make a blog on central about this wiki *Work our backs off to get a spotlight *Try and get a Wikia Staff member from the gaming team over to help Tama63 08:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The Font whoever made the new wiki logo must know the font name, do you have any clues? it would help :You should probably ask Fandyllic since he created the logo. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) i'd love to ask, but i cant leave the message. i have to sign up to leave the message. and i dont want to sign up just to ask one question. :No problem. I'll ask him myself. :) • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 14:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfontunately, the user just made the logo by hand, not using the font. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 14:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Teething troubles The wiki has today seemed to have a few glitches, which while frustrating are not causing any big problems. #I created the Clearing page, adding a table of items that can be cleared. For some reason, two of those items (Small Red Mushroom and Strange Mushroom) don't show the image. When I click to edit, they show in the preview, and as I prefer to manually edit the source, than use the WYSIWYG editor, I can see nothing wrong in the source. The images are uploaded to the Wiki OK (I even tried re-uploading one of them twice), and the problem only occurs with those 2 images on that one page - very odd. #When submitting new images or edits, I get timeout errors or 'Page returned no data' pages. The edits/uploads have worked, but I don't get any confirmation. Of course, both of the above errors could have many reasons, but to rule out a few, I've emptied my browser cache, and tried in other browsers (Chrome is my main browser, but also tested in Opera, Safari and IE). I stopped all downloads to and from my network, but shouldn't have a bandwidth issue anyway. I think I've ruled out a problem on my PC, or my network, which logically leads me to believe it may be a Wiki server problem. Any ideas? The second problem I can live with, as long as the stuff is being uploaded, but it seems possible that the second problem may have caused the first, somehow. :It may be at Wikia's end or your end. If I'm experiencing this too, it's most likely Wikia all around. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Its to do with us not using the new editor --'Tama63' 07:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::Sorry - forgot sig last time... ::::I noticed someone fixed the Clearing page - thanks! Having more problems today though. ::::I just added the Cherry Tomato Collection page, but the link to it from the Collections page is staying red. Also, when uploading images, I use the page to upload several images at once. It is now starting to fail before all images are uploaded (e.g. I just uploaded 6 images at once, but only the first 2 worked). Finally, I also finished adding the missing images to the Clearing page, and one of the images failed again. What was done to fix this, so I can stop bothering you admins with my problems ;) ::::If the 'new editor' will fix the problems, how can we get that? :D ::::Thanks guys for checking (and fixing) my work, the wiki is starting to look good! ::::Jamdog 00:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Menu Edit Hi Bermuda, Can I please get something like 'Visiting Friends' added to the menus at the top - I can't see how to edit it, and suspect I don't have access anyway. Not sure if it would go in the GnomeTown menu or the Mechanics menu, but I'll leave that up to you. I just wanted to add a page about visiting your friends towns and leaving a food platter (you get 40 food and 10 exp for each one you leave). Probably not going to be a long page, as you can only leave a food platter, then walk round or leave, but maybe Playdom will add something extra to this (ability to help with friends builds would be cool!) in the future. Thanks! Jamdog 21:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Page Name Typo Hi Bermuda, I've accidentally made a typo in a page title (Snail Collecton should be Snail Collection). Not sure how best to handle this, other that making a new page and then deleting the wrong one. Wondering if you are able to just rename it? Links to it are from the Collections and Snail pages. Thanks. Jamdog 19:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the page rename! I've always just clicked 'Edit', never actually noticed that it was a menu. Useful to know - lol. Jamdog 22:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Editors with Transparency I noticed you wanted an image editor with transparency. Personally, I use Macromedia Fireworks 8 (part of the Macromedia suite that includes Flash and Dreamweaver, for web site design). Making wiki images is really easy, as it has a lasso tool that highlights areas of the same colour, then I hit the 'Delete' key to remove them, making an area transparent! If you have it, I find a 'tolerance' setting of 17 about right for removing grass from an image, or the slightly patterned background used in the Gnome Town pop-up screens. I've used Fireworks for every image I've uploaded to this wiki. I used to use Windows Paint a lot, and certainly up to Windows XP, it could handle transparency, and can save as PNG images. It changed a lot in Vista, and I stopped using it. I don't think I've used it once since getting Windows 7. :Thanks. :) I'll use it once my computer can handle things. >.< Template Tweak Hi Bermuda, I have tweaked the Quest Template today, to try to add a quest icon image, and description. I'm not particularly happy with the result. I put the icon image above the title, and the description below. This can be seen in the Enchanted Forest Soiree page, which I created to test it with. I'm sure you are better at templates than me, and wondered if you could take a look at it, and maybe improve it - thanks! BTW, I also changed my sig on the Gnome Town official forums (which I use a lot). My new one is here. It links to the wiki, so we may see more visitors. Thanks, Jamdog 23:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :How would you like the template to be viewed/designed as? ::Not sure... ::The quest icon looks kinda lost above the title, so maybe put it at the side? ::I tried adding an 'if' to it too, for no icon image, but somehow messed it up, and gave up on it. Template code still confuses me, although I'm fluent in C, C++, HTML, Javascript, PHP and SQL. :( Jamdog 00:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Editor If you swapped the editor to the new one, huge thanks! Everything is working again. I can edit pages and upload images without getting the 'Page contains no data' error message every time! This should speed things up a little, and make it much easier to quickly edit pages. Can't decide if I like the new editor better though, but I guess it's only just appeared, and I'm not used to it yet. It does look nice though. BTW: Check out the - seems I've overtaken you today by getting the 2-weeks-straight badge, and the counters are working again, so you should soon catch me back up :) Jamdog 22:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently, the new editor is live on all wikis thanks to Wikia. It does look nice, though if you see a bug, you should report it to Wikia Staff with all the things you are experiencing. :) 2 New Templates While working today on quests and 'lost items', I needed to create a Nav box for the bottom of the Lost Items pages. As such, I've created a couple of new templates, LostItemsList and • , the second of which produces the bullet points between items in the list. This is the first time I've ever created a nav box, and it seems to work, but hoped you could check my templates for me to make sure I didn't miss anything. You can see it working on the Mysterious Locket page. I didn't want to mess around too much with the existing Navbox template, which is used by the LostItemsList, although the blue bar at the top doesn't really match the site's style. I thought I'd better leave that one to you, as it may affect other things... Cheers, Jamdog 21:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check out those templates. For Template:•, I'll probably rename it to something like "b" or "*", since having • would be the same thing as typing • itself. Reached 100 pages Thanks for editing the LostItemsList template - that looks much better :) Reached 100 pages today, as I've added a LOT of quests (I think I roughly tripled the number of quests on the wiki in the last 24 hours). I've tried to use the Qnext template where possible, if a quest appears immediately after I finished the previous one. Unfortunately, I have missed a few quests in the first few levels, but all the quests I've added have been for around levels 4 to 8 (I'm still level 7 on my *cough* 2nd player, but concentrating only on the quests). I'm also trying to keep quest images seperate by using Icon_Q_ before main quest icon images, and (as you had already started doing) Q-'' before quest parts (subquest) images. This should make them easier to find when searching, although the huge Quest List page has all the main icons anyway. Will do more quests tomorrow - feeling a bit quested out! :D Jamdog 19:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Great work! I wish I could work on the quests (and the wiki) more, but working on 4 different wikis is quite tough, especially on the weekdays. I need help PLEASEEEEEE :x ''Hello Bermuda~~ My name is Christie & I am HOOKED!!!!!! on Gnome Town BUT, I am having issues, I have left posts & asked all over the forums to no avail ut, I still have not gotten the answers I need, so here I am. It's not really major, so here it goes.....My issues are that I have not gotten any daily bonuses for weeks & the second issue is that when I go to visit neighbors, I leave a gift & have not gotten my gift (cupcake & coins) whenever I leave the gift...so could you maybe lead me to the direction of a solution??? I am really needing to get these bonuses & such. I apprecite your time. I am on Facebook under CHRISTIE ROBINSON & my email is: unpredictable71302003@yahoo.com. I don't know how you will respond, so I guess I'll leave this page up & see what happens. Peace~~ Sincerely; Chrisite~~ :It may be a bug that they need to fix. Nice work! Your wiki is looking awesome! Have you thought about applying for a spotlight yet? :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm thinking about it. :) ::Just reached the 200th page (a few seconds ago), which was your target before applying for a spotlight. ;) Jamdog 13:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yay, congratulations! Please let me know if there anything else we can do to help you with promoting your wiki. ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Any way of helping attract more users would be appreciated. :) I don't have anything planned for attracting users right now. When I do, I'll spit it out. Animated GIFs Hi Bermuda, I've just created and uploaded an animated GIF (this one), but when I try to add it to the Condo page, the animation breaks. Just wondering if you had any idea why this might be? The wiki clearly recognises the image as an animated GIF, as it says there are 3 frames on the File page. I normally wouldn't use animated GIFs on any site, as they can be distracting for visitors, but this was an experiment to see if it worked (I've done one for the Gnoming Beacon, which obviously has several more frames, then created the Condo one to test with). Jamdog 22:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not really sure how to deal with animated files as I've never tried one myself and never really cared since. Maybe try asking around the Community Central forums? ::Thanks - they helped. Seems you can't re-size an animated gif in the wiki code, so I uploaded a half-size version, and that works fine! [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]] 23:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) help me i need help, it seems to be that i am stuck in my briar patch with no way out, when i go to my gnome town, it just shows a field dat has nothing in it, it is blank please help me Andria Ashley Aquino 05:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. GnomeTown Wiki looks great, and thank you for such a detailed request with all the links. I have added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : *''Clicks 'Like' button''* Thanks Wendy! :D [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]] :: I just saw the following at the bottom of a page I was editing. Never thought it would be so excting to see that there! lol :: :: [[User:Jamdog|'Jamdog']] [[User_talk:Jamdog|»'Talk Page'«]] :::Wow! I was expecting an image from the wiki. Never thought they'd plan to use another image from another website. It looks really nice! Sure is exciting. hallo,ich habe da mal ne frage:gibts die übersetzungen bzw.hilfe für das spiel gnome town in facebok auch in deutsch?????????????danke für deine antwort.liebe grüße tina schlumpf.tina@freenet.de HELP NEEDED Hi Bermuda I wondered if you could help me out. I am having problems with two remaining quests that I have outstanding. I am now on level 70 but cannot go back and complete Foreboding Framing within the Jack O Lantern quest, it wont let me click on it to do it even though I have 10 stone fences and 10,000 food to complete it. The second quest is We Need Glass within the Gnoming Beacon. There are 3 stages to this :) 1. Search the forest for glass (mason jar) 2. Find it 3. Attach it Being that I found it AND attached it, it should say completed next to number 1, but it only says completed next to numbers 2 and 3, well how can i find it and attach it if i never searched for it. I think that I have a few problems here. Any suggestions you can offer me would be greatly appreciated, as the guys from playdom support dont seem to be bothering to help me out on this. Thanks Lorraine (Cottontop23) :Hi. I'm sorry but I haven't been much active on GnomeTown and the wiki in a long time. You can, however, ask around the community by creating a blog post if you have a registered account, or create a forum. Good luck!